elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfskull Cave
Wolfskull Cave is a cave located in . This area is located in Haafingar Hold, in the snowy foothills west of Solitude. History The name comes from its history as a place where Potema Septim, a former Queen of Skyrim, practiced Necromancy. Sublocations Wolfskull Cave This cave system is guarded by necromancers, draugr, and skeletons, and leads to Wolfskull Ruins. Wolfskull Ruins Wolfskull Ruins are the remains of the underground stronghold of Potema Septim, the Wolf Queen, who in ages past had terrorized the surrounding territory until she was hunted down and killed. The ruins are currently held by a group of Necromancers who are trying to summon Potema back to life. This area is inaccessible before the quest "The Man Who Cried Wolf." If Wolfskull Cave is entered before the quest has begun, the entrance to Wolfskull Ruins will be sealed off with ice, and all the enemies will be replaced with bandits. Quests The Man Who Cried Wolf A representative from Dragon Bridge has asked for the cave to be investigated. Falk Firebeard asks the Dragonborn to clear it out. Notable items *''The Refugees'', a Light Armor skill book – on the altar at the top of the tower. *Moonstone ore vein – Near the beginning of Wolfskull Ruins, in the area with the oil traps *Iron ore vein Notable Thralls These four necromancers are found accompanying the Ritual Master at Wolfskull Cave during "The Man Who Cried Wolf" are unique NPCs instead of radiant characters, the group includes: *a Breton woman ( ) *a Dunmer woman ( ) *a Nord woman ( ) *a Nord man ( ) They will have the same leveled stats as a generic necromancer of the appropriate level, but are all named "Necromancer," all of them do not respawn nor despawn, they can make good thralls. Trivia *Bleeding Crown, Blisterwort, Fly Amanita, Hanging Moss, Imp Stool, Namira's Rot may be harvested here. *There are two chests with some random loot. *The necromancers and Ritual Master next to the altar never disappear nor respawn, making them great thralls for the Dead Thrall spell or the Ritual Stone power. ** Alternatively, one can summon them via Base ID and make them friendly, although they do not offer follower options. *If the location is revisited after some length of time, the necromancers and undead beings will have respawned, and the ritual will appear to be underway again. However, upon reaching the top of the tower, the corpses of the necromancers will be found still dead, and the swirling lights will continue with no possible way to interrupt or disable them. *The dais decorated with the symbol of Potema is identical to the one located outside of Morthal, known as Summoning Stones. *The voice actors for the necromancers are not consistent in their pronunciation of the name Potema. Some clearly say "poh-teh-ma" and some clearly say "poh-tee-mah." Bugs *If a follower is present when clearing out the cave, they may get stuck above the hole leading to the ritual room. Waiting an hour before entering the ritual room after falling down the hole should fix it. Appearances * de:Wolfsschädelhöhle es:Cueva Cráneo de Lobo ru:Пещера Волчий Череп fr:Grotte du crâne du loup Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Moonstone Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations